hypothetical_natural_disastersfandomcom-20200213-history
2018 Atlantic hurricane season
Storms Tropical Storm Alberto This storm developed out in the open Atlantic, and so didn't impact any land area as a tropical cyclone, or the resulting remnant low circulation. No deaths or damages were reported form the storm. Hurricane Beryl Hurricane Beryl was a tropical cyclone that developed near the lesser Antilles, before rapidly intensifying into a category 3 hurricane during June 19th as it neared the coast of Cuba, where the system made landfall at that intensity, weakening to a tropical depression as it entered the Gulf of Mexico on June 21st, where it dissipated near the Florida Keys later that day. The cyclone was responsible for 8 deaths, and $345 million in damages throughout its lifecycle. Tropical Depression Three This storm developed near San Juan, and proceeded west, hitting many of the Greater Antilles islands over the next 2 days with flash flood producing rainfall, and leading to the deaths of 37 people, causing $272 million in damages in the process. Hurricane Chris Hurricane Chris developed near the Cape Verde Islands no July 8th, and moved quickly west, reaching category 1 status on 4 separate occasions during this time. Thankfully, the storm never made any landfalls during its life, so no deaths or damages were reported. Tropical Storm Debby Tropical Storm Debby developed from a tropical wave near Jamaica on July 19, before making landfall on the island, and progressing to hit Cuba twice, and dissipating over the Bahamas by July 23rd. 2 deaths, and $57 million in damages was recorded. Unnamed Subtropical Storm This brief subtropical storm was discovered on January 19th, 2019, and was found to have travelled from near the Cape Verde Islands westwards over its 42 hour existence, having caused no deaths or damages as a result of the storm being active. It was determined to have reached 50 mph winds, with a pressure of 1004 mbar occurring well away form the center of the exposed circulation during the time of estimated peak intensity. Tropical Depression Six Six developed near Bermuda on August 2nd, and sped to the north-northeast over its 2 day existence. No deaths or damages were recorded during the tropical cyclone, with only minor rainfall occurring over the islands whilst the storm was active. Hurricane Ernesto Hurricane Ernesto was a long lived, extremely devastating tropical cyclone that hit numerous islands, and made 2 landfalls in the USA as well during its lifetime. The storm developed from a well organized tropical wave over Guinea on August 9th, and proceeded to wreak it havoc over the next 16 days before finally turning extratropical over Newfoundland, Canada on August 25th. Whilst active, the storm caused 487 deaths, and $35 billion in damages, leading to the name being retired on April 17th, 2019 as a result of this. It was the worst Atlantic tropical cyclone since 2004's Hurricane Jeanne, which caused over 3,000 deaths in similar regions to those affected by this storm. Hurricane Florence Hurricane Florence developed from an extratropical low near Bermuda, which looped to the southwest, rapidly organizing into a category 2 hurricane at peak intensity before hitting the Bahamas as a strong tropical storm, and going extratropical again after emerging into the Gulf of Mexico. 19 deaths, and $4.27 billion in damages were recorded as a result of this storm whilst it was active, leading to the retirement of the name on April 17th, 2019 as a result. Hurricane Gordon Hurricane Gordon developed rapidly forma tropical wave near the Cape Verde Islands on August 15th, before moving out to sea, intensifying slowly to reach category 2 status by August 20th, before turning extratropical on August 22nd. The storm caused no deaths or damages whilst active. Tropical Depression Ten Tropical Depression Ten developed from a stalled frontal boundary near the US East Coast on September 5th. It moved slowly offshore, and eventually made landfall on September 7th near Charlotte, NC with 3 mph winds, before dissipating later that day. 2 deaths were caused due to flash flooding, with $247,500 being done in damages as a result of this flooding. Hurricane Helene Helene was another violent long tracked major hurricane of this season. It developed out in the Central Atlantic, before explosively deepening from a tropical storm with 45 mph winds to an initial peak of 155 mph - category 4 hurricane within 18 hours, just below category 5 status. Later, in a post season analysis, the NHC analysed the data from recon flights into the storm, and found it was 10 mph stronger, with a pressure 19 mbar lower. Luckily, no deaths or damages were recorded form this storm, as it stayed out to sea during its lifecycle, meaning the name wasn't retired as a result of this. Hurricane Isaac Hurricane Isaac was a violent, long tracked category 5, which managed to attain 195 mph winds whilst active. Luckily, this storm stayed out at sea, though it did provide an excellent opportunity for the NOAA team to do some valuable research missions into the storm around peak strength. No deaths, and minimal damages, were recorded as a result of the storm. The storms initial peak of 185 mph, 885 mbar was raised to 205 mph, 875 mbar in the post season analysis of the storm, making it one of the strongest on record for the Atlantic basin since reliable records began in 1851. Hurricane Joyce Hurricane Joyce was a strong category 2 hurricane that developed near the Lesser Antilles, though it did mostly stay away form land areas whilst active, leading to only 1 death, and $10 million in damages whilst active. After the season, the storm was reanalyzed to have been a minimal major hurricane, rather than a mid category 2 hurricane like initially thought. Hurricane Kirk This very long lived tropical cyclone was held accountable for 12,814 deaths in central America whilst it was active. The storm originated near the Cape Verde Islands, before moving westwards, and hitting Nicaragua as a category 3 hurricane on October 19th, meandering over the country for 2 days before finally emerging into the East Pacific, where it attained a secondary peak as a 90 mph category 1 hurricane, before making another landfall in Pacific Mexico as a moderate tropical storm on October 27th, having lasted a total of 22 days as one of the longest lasting tropical cyclones ever observed. Total damages from the storm on the Atlantic side were estimated at $12 billion, which more than required its retirement on April 17th, 2019. Hurricane Kirk ranks as the 2nd deadlist ever recorded in the basin. Tropical Depression Fifteen This system stayed out at sea, and so didn't do any damages or cause any deaths during its brief 2 day existence. Hurricane Leslie Hurricane Leslie struck the coast Of New Orleans, Louisiana at peak intensity, resulting in 148 fatalities and $22 billion in damages, resulting in the name being retired on April 17, 2019. As most all tropical cyclones with pressures less than 973 mbar weaken before landfall on the Gulf Coast, the cyclone was expected to weaken as a result, so when it attained category 3 12 hours before landfall, it took everyone by surprise. Hurricane Michael This hurricane developed surprisingly near the Cape Verde Islands, and looped near the islands for 9 days, becoming a hurricane for 36 hours between November 7th - 9th before weakening due to decreasing sea surface temperatures and increasing shear. Surprisingly though, the system regained category 1 strength on November 9th, and became extrtropical on November 12th as a 70 mph tropical storm, still near the Cape Verde Islands. 7 deaths, and $205 million in damages were recorded as a result of the storm. Hurricane Nadine Hurricane Nadine was another unexpected tropical cyclone to attain hurricane status on November 18th, near the Bahamas. The storm went on to gain is maximum winds of 110 mph, with a minimal pressure of 958 mbar before making landfall near Miami, Florida at that strength. 17 people died, with $565 million in damages. This storm was raised to a 120 mph category 3 hurricane in post season analysis, up form its initially realized peak strength, making it the record 8th major hurricane of the season, and the latest major hurricane ever recorded in the Atlantic basin. Hurricane Oscar The final storm of the season was yet another unexpected development. The hurricane developed from an extratropical low that emerged off the East Coast, which rapidly deepened into a hurricane as it did so, before looping back out into the Atlantic and dissipating on December 3rd. 2 deaths occurred in Bermuda due to rough surf from the hurricane, with $10 million being done in damages. Category:Hypothetical Natural Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricane season Category:Disasters bordering the Atlantic Ocean Category:Deadly disasters Category:Destructive disasters Category:Future disasters Category:Super storms Category:Hurricane landfall